The Square of Change
by DuckGirl2007
Summary: Albert Square is in the hands of Jack and the cause when they find out a plot to....Ha. You'll have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EASTENDERS. **

The phone was ringing.

Max hesitantly picked it up.

"Er….hello?" he spoke into the phone.

A crackling voice answered him.

"Max, it's Phil. I have a plan, but you have to be sworn to secrecy." said Phil.

"Ok. Continue." said Max.

Little did they know that, ¼ of a mile away, Jack had tapped into the conversation, and was noting everything they said.

O O O

"Listen up. Max and Phil are planning to kill everyone in Albert Square in really dreadful ways." said Jack to Ronnie.

"Eh? What are you saying?" asked Ronnie.

"It's awful, I know. I recorded it late last night, at the club. Here." said Jack, handing Ronnie the recording.

She listened to it, and then looked up at Jack.

"This is bad. We have to warn Sean!" said Ronnie.

O O O

They ran down the road. They saw Sean on the pavement.

"Sean!" shouted Ronnie.

"What? Something wrong?" asked Sean.

Just then, a car, driven by Max came round the corner at high speed.

Sean looked at it like a deer in the headlights.

Then Max put his foot on the accelerator and drove into Sean, knocking him over, breaking both his legs and his right arm.

Then Max got out the car and took a spike off the iron railings, and plunged it into Sean's heart.

Max spat on the ground.

"Let that be a warning to you." said Max, driving off after getting in the car.

Ronnie ran over to Sean, but he was already dead.

"Darn it!" said Jack.

O O O

Max and Phil met in a secret location.

"Have you killed Sean yet?" asked Phil.

"Of course I have. What kind of murderer would I be otherwise?" said Max.

"Ok, now I'll go kill Darren! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" said Phil, pulling out a knife identical to Jay's.

"How did you steal it?" asked Max.

"I didn't. He gave it to me in return for sparing his life." said Phil.

"And do you intend to?" asked Max.

"Perhaps." said Phil, smirking.

O O O

"Who do you think Max and Phil's next victim will be?" asked Jack.

"Someone who's wronged them. First it was Sean because of him and Tanya, Max was jealous…so, assuming they'll take it in turns, Phil…..well, he could kill me…" said Ronnie.

"Or me, or Darren….or anyone, really." said Jack, leaning back on the chair he was in.

O O O

Phil inspected the knife, gleaming in the light of a full moon.

Darren yawned and walked to the car lot.

He walked inside and closed the door.

Phil came out from his hiding place of some bushes, and looked towards the door.

"Tonight, Darren, you will pay…..and I don't accept credit cards….or cash, for that matter…" muttered Phil, walking up to the door.

O O O


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EASTENDERS! **

Stacey picked up the phone.

"What now?" she asked into the phone.

"It's Phil…watch your back, you're next!" said Phil.

"What?" asked Stacey.

"…Prepare to die!" said Phil, before hanging up.

Stacey put the phone down and frowned.

"What does he mean?..." wondered Stacey, aloud, before turning the TV on.

O O O

Darren stood up as Phil opened the door.

"What do you want, Phil?" asked Darren.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Phil.

"What? You mean it? Fine, do your worst!" shouted Darren, his eyes turning red.

Phil was a little unnerved by this, but didn't let it show.

Phil held the knife up and plunged it forward, only to find Darren had gone.

He heard the door lock behind him.

He was locked in!

Darren strolled away.

"Piece of cake! Ain't nobody killing me!" he said, his eyes turning back to blue again.

O O O

Max was at Stacey's house.

Stacey didn't notice as Max opened the front door and walked up behind her with a knife.

Then Stacey turned round.

"Max, what are you…" asked Stacey.

Then Max stabbed her eyes out before stabbing her heart repeatedly and cleaning the knife off on the arm of the sofa before writing on the wall in blood 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware.' , before scrawling on the wall in pen underneath 'Sorry, couldn't resist'.

O O O

Max called Phil and broke the door down with a chainsaw.

Phil walked out and told Max what had happened with Darren.

"Figured as much. He's tapped into the Power of the Sean. Legend goes that, to stop any more killings, Sean gave everyone apart from us, the Power of the Sean, which is, as you've seen, very interesting. Only Darren's figured it out. Good. No-one else must know about it." said Max, gravely.

"Is that so?" asked Phil.

"Yes." said Max.

O O O

Bradley walked in the room and gasped dramatically.

"Oh no Stacey is dead." said Bradley, walking out the room, leaving Walford, never to return?

Stacey's body was taken away by the police.

"That's the second death this week. What's going on?" wondered a random policeman, aloud.

"I don't know." replied another random policeman, as they drove off in their policecar.

O O O


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EASTENDERS

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EASTENDERS! **

"Hey, word on the street is that you have a gun." said Jack, coolly, walking up to Roxy.

"And what if I have?" asked Roxy.

"We need you on our side. We need to prevent more killings." said Jack.

Roxy took the revolver out of her pocket.

"Good good. I hear Christian also has one. Some 2 for 1 offer on eBay, apparently." said Jack.

"Yeah, they were going cheap." said Roxy.

"Nice one, Tell him it's for the cause." said Jack, walking away.

Roxy quickly walked over to the café, and walked in the door.

"Christian, a word in private, please." said Roxy.

Christian walked up to her, with a 'what?' look on his face.

Roxy muttered to him, "The cause."

Christian nodded and they walked outside.

O O O

"Roxy has joined the cause." said Jack, walking into his flat/house.

"I know." said Ronnie, looking up at Jack from the sofa.

"What's this? Air Crash Investigation?" asked Jack, looking at the TV.

"Yeah. I'll fill you in," said Ronnie, as Jack sat down, "Right, it's a Boeing 737 and the radio transmitter is down, everyone is panicking and…" said Ronnie.

O O O

"…And that is why the Boeing 737 crashed. 136 passengers and 2 crew were killed. Join us next time when a Boeing 747 takes off from an airport in Mexico – with disastrous consequences." said the voiceover.

Ronnie looked at Jack.

"That was really sad." said Ronnie, sadly.

Then Christian and Roxy walked in the door.

"Sorry, the door was unlocked. Anyway, Christian's in on the cause." said Roxy.

"Ok Team, here's what we do next…" said Jack, looking at them all.

O O O

"Hey Darren, are you going to join the cause?" asked Roxy, walking up to him.

"I don't know, as of now I have enough trouble keeping myself alive, let alone other people. I'll think about it and get back to you." said Darren.

O O O

Max knocked on Jase's door.

"Jase? It's Max. Open up." said Max.

"I don't know, you can't really trust anyone. There's these killings, you see." said Jase, not knowing about Max killing Sean and Stacey, but knew as much as, they were dead.

"I'm not a murderer, I promise." said Max.

Jase opened the door and Max shot him loads with a machine gun.

Jase fell to the floor, dead.

Meanwhile, Jay was watching all of this from a doorway nearby.

He came out the shadows and confronted Max.

"The game's up, Max. I know your game." said Jay.

"First of all, that didn't make sense. Second, you don't know anything." spat Max.

"I know enough. I know that you killed my father!" shouted Jay.

"No, Jay, I am your father!" said Max.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Jay, falling to his knees and crying.

O O O

"Now, there's an idea for their wedding. We turn up with flamethrowers and they burn to death!" said Phil.

"Nice one! Here are those flamethrowers!" said Max, picking up two flamethrowers.

"What about me?" asked Jay.

"Patience, my son. Patience is the key to victory! 'The Side' will win!" said Max.

"The Side?" asked Jay.

"Yes, the Side." said Phil, handing Jay a flamethrower.

O O O

"We can't let the side win, but we don't have the means to stop them. Also, Jay has disappeared. He was last seen leaving his flat with Max. Jase was found dead later that evening. I think Jay is for the side." said Jack.

"Agreed. Treat Jay as an enemy of the cause." said Christian and Roxy.

O O O

It was the day of Hazel and Minty's wedding, and most of Albert Square was attending.

"No doubt the side will make an appearance. Get your revolvers ready." said Jack, taking out his revolver.

Ronnie, Roxy, and Christian also took out their revolvers.

They drove to the church and stood outside while the wedding took place.

Then Hazel and Minty came out and photos were taken.

Suddenly, Phil, Max and Jay walked up to them with flamethrowers.

Jack, Ronnie, Roxy and Christian stood between Hazel and Minty and the side.

"Move, punk." said Max.

"Not a chance." said Jack.

O O O

Meanwhile, Darren was sleeping.

He was having a dream that Jay killed Shirley.

Then he woke up and blinked.

"What an odd dream. Then again, suspicions are that Jay is on the side…" said Darren.

O O O

"So, you've joined the side, Jay?" asked Jack.

"It's none of your business." said Jay, spitting on the ground.

"There will be no killing here today." said Jack.

The side walked away.

O O O

Later that night, in a secret location…

"Jay, take that there flamethrower and go kill Shirley." said Phil, sounding bored.

"Ok." said Jay, picking up the flamethrower and walking out the door.

O O O

Jay walked in the door with the flamethrower.

Shirley looked up from the sofa and jumped up in shock.

"J-Jay?! I…" said Shirley, glued to the spot in fear.

"Goodbye, Shirley," said Jay, turning on the flamethrower, "It's the end of the road for you!"

Then Jay flamethrowered Shirley to death, and walked out of the house, back to the secret location.

O O O

Jack's flat…

"I have called a meeting of the cause for a good reason. Shirley is dead." said Jack.

"This sucks. We're no good at saving people." said Roxy.

"And I second that notion." said Christian.

"I bet anything that Darren saw it coming." said Ronnie.

Jack looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that Darren saw the murder of Shirley coming." said Ronnie.

"And he did nothing?" said Jack, not so much as a question but a statement.

Ronnie nodded.

"He would be ever so valuable for the cause…why didn't he bother saving Shirley? She would still be here if it weren't for Darren!! And Jay, I guess." said Jack, calling the meeting to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EASTENDERS!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Yes, I do have the chapters, and yes, I'm lazy. And sorry! I'm VERY sorry! Please forgive me!**** …I haven't updated since the 7th of September? Has it **_**really**_** been that long? Anyhow, I'm sorry you had to wait so long, so I'll shut up and let you enjoy the story!**

**(One more thing – a lot of things on EastEnders have changed since I wrote all this and the future chapters, so a lot of the recent characters in EE won't appear until much, **_**much**_** later on!)**

Roxy walked up to Darren.

"I heard of your premonition at the cause's meeting yesterday. Why didn't you say anything, or tell Shirley? You're as good as the side, you're a murderer!!" shouted Roxy.

"You should think before you start coming out with all these accusations." said Darren, coolly.

"No way! The fact is, Shirley's dead, and it's partly because of you!" said Roxy, angrily.

"Think that, if you like, but it isn't true. Why told you, anyway? About the premonition, about how I saw it coming?" asked Darren.

"Ronnie." said Roxy.

"And who told her?" asked Darren.

"I…um…I don't know. I never asked. She just came out with it…" said Roxy.

"Well, I suggest you ask her, because I never told anyone. I promise." said Darren, walking away, thunder overhead. Then, suddenly, a downpour.

Roxy rushed back to Jack's flat.

O O O

"Hello." said Max.

"Huh?" asked a random person.

"I heard you sell crack. Is that right?" asked Max.

"No. I'm a policeman. Prepare to be arrested!" said the person, getting out a pair of handcuffs.

"Goodbye." said Max, getting out a knife and killing the policeman.

Max noticed it was raining.

Then he walked back to the secret location.

O O O

"Hey Ronnie. Darren told me to ask you how you knew about Darren's premonition. He said he told no-one else, but he knows you know. Spill it, how did you know?" asked Roxy.

"He knows I know, I'll grant him that. He's a pretty clever kid, that Darren. I can't tell you yet. I will, once it is necessary, not before." said Ronnie.

"Tell me? Did you see the premonition too?" asked Roxy.

"I can't say." said Ronnie.

O O O

"Hey, who do you think we should kill next?" asked Max.

"Umm…Jane?" suggested Jay.

"Good call! Does everyone agree?" asked Phil.

"Yes." said Jay and Max.

O O O

Just then, Ronnie woke up suddenly.

Jack stood in the doorway.

"What?" asked Ronnie.

"Nothing." said Jack, walking out of the room.

Ronnie picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Darren? I need to speak to you. You won't believe what I just saw. A premonition. Well, Max said…" said Ronnie.

Just outside the door, leaning on the wall, Jack was listening to every word Ronnie said.

O O O

"Hey Roxy, I'm thinking of setting up a new and improved gay wedding company – without Ian, and I was wondering if you'd like to help me." said Christian.

"Of course. Now, first of all, I know this guy in Devon who'll help us with the advertising, and…" said Roxy, getting out her mobile and jabbing in a few numbers.

O O O

The doorbell rang.

Jack answered the door and was dismayed to find Darren standing there.

"What do you want?" asked Jack.

"I don't think Ronnie has told you yet. Figured as much. She doesn't tell you much these days, since the side appeared. She knew about Shirley as well." said Darren, walking in and sitting down.

Jack closed the door.

"Well, there's not much TO say, except when there's killings…It used to be nice, life used to be good, until I got wrapped up in this. Ronnie was curious, at first. Then, some nights, I would hear her crying. She would never tell me what was wrong. But I think I know now. She saw those visions of Shirley, Sean, Stacey…And more. From the future. And it's all my fault." said Jack, sadly.

"No. Don't blame yourself. The cause needs a strong leader at this difficult time." said Darren.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ronnie wouldn't want it. But she didn't want all this either." said Jack.

"None of us did, Jack. Never." said Darren, standing up and walking out of the flat, closing the door behind him.

"Neither did I." muttered Jack, sadly, before sitting down on the sofa.

O O O

"Now, the plan to kill Jane…" said Max.

"Yes." said Jay.

"It's a good plan. Go." said Phil, picking up a pair of chopsticks.

Max and Jay walked out the door with machine guns.

O O O

Jane was serving people in the café.

Ronnie had told Roxy about her premonition of Jane dying.

Roxy had quickly told Christian.

They had machine guns, Ronnie said.

Roxy and Christian took out their revolvers.

They met Jay and Max at the café.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brother of our next victim…" said Max.

"Not true. We're here to save Jane." said Christian.

"On whose orders?" asked Jay.

"Ours." said Roxy.

Then Jay made a move for the café.

Christian shot him.

Jay was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Luckily for Jay, Phil was a medical doctor. Jay was taken back to the secret location by Max, and Jane's life was spared – for now, and the foreseeable future.

O O O

"That was lucky." said Christian.

"Yeah, just think, your poor sister didn't even know what would've been coming to her. Most people aren't even aware the side exists." said Roxy, sadly.

"Yeah well, even if Jane was dead, I still have you…" said Christian.

Then Jane walked in the door.

"That's so cute, bro, but I kinda need this room. Ian's _making connections_ here." said Jane.

"No he isn't. He's fired. Roxy's my new business partner." said Christian.

O O O

"What?!?!" shouted Ian.

"Well, I don't get it either, but apparently you're fired. It's got nothing to do with me. Take it up with Christian or Roxy." said Jane, bored.

"Fine, I will." said Ian, walking out the house.

O O O

Darren looked away.

"I'm not sure. I don't know. It's got nothing to do with me, anyway." he said.

"But don't you want to save innocent civilians' lives?" asked Ronnie.

"Perhaps, but I have a life to think of too! I could be a successful business tycoon, I could be the C.E.O of a global business, I could have my name over everything! Don't tell me you don't want it too!" said Darren.

"I used to think like you once, Darren, before I met Jack, even before I came here for Phil's wedding, the wedding which never happened. Anyway, that's for another time. Darren, you aren't even old enough to do all that yet!" said Ronnie.

"Yeah, but if I die, I never will!" said Darren.

"Please." said Ronnie, as Darren stood in the doorway.

"I'll think about it. Totally no promises, understand if I don't join." said Darren, looking at Ronnie before heading to the door.

"Don't worry. I'd understand." said Ronnie, as Darren walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Ronnie sighed.

"Why doesn't he just join us?" asked Ronnie.

"Maybe he doesn't have other people's best interests at heart. He's far from neutral ground, he's half and half. If he doesn't join, he _will_ become evil. Catch him now, Ronnie. Time is running out." said Jack, appearing from the shadows.

O O O

Jack confronted Darren.

"Hello, Darren." said Jack.

Suddenly, Darren's eyes turned red in colour and he vanished.

Jack stood there, as lifeless as a statue.

Then he blinked and looked around.

O O O

Ian looked at Christian.

"You can't fire me!" said Ian, crossly.

"I can and I have." said Christian.

"And you made ROXY your new partner?" asked Ian.

"No duh." said Christian.

"Right, that's it. BURN IN HELL!" roared Ian, getting out a shotgun.

Just then, Roxy walked in the room and beat up Ian.

"Annoying git." said Roxy, spitting on him.

"Nice work, Roxy." said Christian, hi-5ing her.

"Our plan to beat up Ian worked like a charm." said Roxy, grinning.

O O O

"That Darren is weird." said Jack.

"Whatever." said Ronnie.

O O O

"Darren, please." said Ronnie.

"Oh fine, I'll join. If only for the free vodka." said Darren.

"There's free vodka?" asked Ronnie.

"Yeah, Jack told me so." said Darren.

"Right…well, let's go drink some vodka then!" said Ronnie, smiling as they walked to Jack's flat.

O O O

"HaHa! I watched this weird TV show, just now. I think it was called 'EastEnders', or something." said Max.

"Oh, no. Don't watch _that_ rubbish. It's the worst programme on TV! Who came up with such a rubbish idea?!?" said Phil.

"Yeah, EastEnders is for losers." said Jay.

O O O

"Hey, I heard there's free vodka over at Jack's flat." said Christian.

"Right, let's go!" said Roxy, dragging Christian to Jack's flat.

All in all, the other cause members found themselves strangely drawn to this mystical place – mainly due to the free vodka.

"Welcome to the cause, Darren." said Jack.

"Thanks, mate." said Darren, drinking some more vodka.

O O O

"Jack will pay for what he's done to us. We will take away his girl _and_ his vodka. Prepare plan XI – Kidnap Ronnie!" laughed Max, gleefully.

"Yay!" said Phil and Jay, collecting up some old ropes.

O O O

Ronnie looked up as the side burst through the door.

She sighed and took out her revolver.

"Don't bother - It doesn't work." said Phil, as Ronnie tried to shoot the gun.

Then they tied her up with rope and stole all of Jack's vodka.

Then Max wrote a note :

'_To Jack, We have captured Ronnie and all your vodka. There's no hope for the vodka, but if you come to the nearby council estate rooftop at noon tomorrow with £100,000 there might be a hope we won't throw her off the roof. From Max and Co.'_

Then the side left, along with said tied up Ronnie.


End file.
